


Ygritte Wilde, Belly Dancer

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Party, belly dance, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Written for entertainment onlyModern AUSet in 2010Songs:Seal+Adamski - 'Killer' (Chapter 1)Jessica Simpson - 'These Boots Are Made For Walkin'' (Chapter 2)Tito & Tarantula - 'After Dark' (Chapter 3)Sertab Erener - 'Every Way That I Can' (Chapter 4)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters (Mentioned only), Jon Snow/Ygritte, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen (Mentioned only)
Kudos: 1





	1. Party Dance (Love At First Sight)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only  
> Modern AU  
> Set in 2010
> 
> Songs:  
>  Seal+Adamski - 'Killer' (Chapter 1)  
>  Jessica Simpson - 'These Boots Are Made For Walkin'' (Chapter 2)  
>  Tito & Tarantula - 'After Dark' (Chapter 3)  
>  Sertab Erener - 'Every Way That I Can' (Chapter 4)

26-year old Jon Snow glanced around in bore; why the hells did he got himself talked into even coming to this party, anyway? He saw his aunt Daenerys Targaryen talking animatedly in the corner, by the small table laden with food and drink, small snacks like potato chips and finger sandwiches, and paper cups of Coca-Cola and Pepsi, and a few bottles of beer; he saw his aunt's boyfriend, a tall and tanned outlaw biker named Khal Drogo, dressed in black leather from head to toe, grabbing a bottle, removing the cap with his teeth and emptying half of it in one swig while he listened to her talking with half an ear, feigning interest in her monologue; Jon quickly removed his eyes from the couple, eyeing his 24-year old half sister Arya sharing a kiss with her beau, a 29-year old rock musician named Gendry Waters: they were both wearing t-shirts and jeans, Arya had a pair of black combat boots, while Gendry wore black all stars; all of a sudden, his eyes roaming around, Jon saw Her... She wore a white sleeveless tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans and black-and-white Nike running shoes. Her back were turned on him, her fiery red hair falling down to the middle of her back like a waterfall, and the lower part of her tank top was rolled up, revealing her perfect hourglass figure with beautifully sculpted waist, while she rocked her hips enticingly in the rhythm... 

_**So you want to be free  
To live your life the way you wanna be  
Will you give if we cry  
Will we live or will we die?** _

_**Solitary brother  
Is there still a part of you that wants to live?  
Solitary sister  
Is there still a part of you that wants to give?** _

Jon's eyes were like glued to the girl's half naked body, and now she has had turned to the front, raising her arms above her head, now slightly turned to the left, so that her chin now touched her right shoulder, although hidden by her long hair; she was grinning in enjoyment, her eyes closed, and Jon now watched as she rolled her belly, her abs undulating slowly in wavelike motion up and down, while her navel, that was pierced by the way, popped in and out while she moved her body...

_**Tainted hearts heal with time** _  
_**Shoot that love, so we can stop the end...** _

_**If we try and live your lives** _  
_**The way you wanna be, yeah...** _

_**Solitary brother**  
**Is there still a part of you that wants to live?**  
**Solitary sister**  
**Is there still a part of you that wants to give?** _

The song ended and the redhaired girl grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of beer, keeping her shirt still up and her slightly muscled stomach in plain sight... Jon approached her casually. - Hi - he spoke - you here with someone? - No - the girl replied - you? - Nah, me neither - he said - I'm Jon Snow. - Ygritte - the girl replied, swallowing the last bite of her sandwich, and now that he saw her, Jon had to admit that she was a real beauty, with her ice blue-and-grey eyes, and angular chin; she put her tank top back down, covering her belly to Jon's great disappointment and walked towards the exit, still carrying a bottle with some beer left on the bottom... - Wait, Ygritte! - Jon yelled suddenly, as if he thought of something; she looked at him. - May I have your number, please? - he asked. - Sure - Ygritte replied nonchalantly and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the table near the entrance, scribbled something quickly and put it into Jon's hand, walking out a moment later, Jon looked down at the paper in his hand: 308-514, it said, with a heart around it, and Jon put it into the back pocket of his jeans, small smile tugging at his mouth, and he walked back towards the snack table...


	2. Hips Rockin' At Biker Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte throws a hot biker girl belly dance at Blood Riders' clubhouse...

_**Yee haw!  
C'mon** _

_**You keep saying you got something for me  
Well officer I don’ mind t' say you do  
Now you're looking right where I thought you’d be looking  
Legs come handy when law's in front of you  
  
These boots are made for walkin  
And that’s just what they’ll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you...** _

Ygritte, dressed in a dark grey _**Harley-Davidson**_ t-shirt, skinny washed jeans, black cowboy boots and brown cowboy hat, started dancing seductively to the rhythm of Jessica Simpson's cover of a Nancy Sinatra's song, rocking her hips and roaming her hands over her stomach, offering the gathered bikers a good view of her slightly muscled tummy and belly button whenever the lower part of her t-shirt would go up...

_**You believe you’ve stopped me for a reason (uh)** _   
_**Now I’m pretending my bending's just for fun** _   
_**You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)** _   
_**These double 'D’ initials work to run!** _   
  
_**These boots are made for walkin'** _   
_**And that’s just what they’ll do** _   
_**One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you...** _

Ygritte now tied the lower part of her t-shirt in a knot, so that now her belly could be seen better, and she raised her arms in the air, throwing her stetson hat off her head, and she turned her back on the bikers and now swayed her hips from behind; Moro and Rakharo started wolf whistling as she moved...

_**I’m the girl with the good boys who don’t mean you no harm** _   
_**This gotten way with Hazzard County charm** _   
_**There ain't no crime in havin' a little fun...** _

Ygritte stuck her thumbs in the waistline of her jeans, her finger touching her front pockets now, and she got closer to Rakharo and started undulating her stomach, her belly button sucking in and popping out, and the young Dothraki biker was intoxicated with her body and her beauty.

_**These boots are made for walkin'** _   
_**And that’s just what they’ll do** _   
_**One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you...** _

**These boots are made for walkin'**   
_**And that’s just what they’ll do** _   
_**One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over... Yee haw!** _

The song ended with a few more rolls of Ygritte's hips while Rakharo gripped her waist with his hands, and after she finished dancing, the bikers jumped on their feet and started hooting, throwing beer bottles around, banging their fists on the tables and their wolf whistles were even louder; Ygritte glanced at Drogo and winked at him; a light grin appeared on his mouth, and then Ygritte walked away towards the lockers in the back to go pick up her leather jacket, her hips swaying slowly for a few seconds more, she was deliberately walking at a slow pace to offer the bikers one more good look at her alluring body...


	3. The Vampire Dance

When the mariachi guitar was heard, Arya, Jon and Gendry stared at each other in confusion; it was Friday evening and they were sitting on the carpet in Ygritte's small apartment, in her living room precisely... She walked out of the bedroom, wearing a red bikini top and washed skinny jeans, her feet bare, her hips swaying slowly and seductively while she walked... 

_**Watching her** _  
_**Strolling in the night so white** _  
_**Wondering why** _  
_**It's only after dark...** _

_**In her eyes** _  
_**A distant fire light burns bright** _  
_**Wondering why** _  
_**It's only after dark...** _

The red haired beauty raised her arms above her head, and she started rolling her belly in wavelike motion, her abs sucked in and thrown out, her navel popping up and down, making Jon and Gendry stare at her, not blinking, totally intoxicated by the sight of Ygritte moving her half naked body in unimaginable ways...

_**I find myself in her room** _  
_**Feel the fever of my doom** _  
_**Falling falling** _  
_**Through the floor** _  
_**I'm knocking on the devil's door yeah...** _

At the chorus, Ygritte let herself totally loose, turning her back on her small audience, her hands roaming all over her bare belly (although Jon, Arya and Gendry could not see that), and the way she swayed and rocked... She turned towards them in the next moment, got on her knees and hands, and crawled over to them like a sexy tigress, finding herself between the guys, and she began to move her hips in circles while kneeling, the sight of her ass in tight jeans... She got back up in the next moment, and Jon and Gendry got up as well, Gendry stood behind her and his hands started to touch her all over her stomach, the tip of his right finger finding its way into her belly button, and she started lifting and dropping her hips; Jon got on his knee before her, put his hands on her waist and he started kissing every part of his girlfriend's belly that Gendry wasn't touching... Due to a heavy rain outside, the guys and Arya were to spend the night in Ygritte's apartment; Jon and Gendry got the couch, while Ygritte and Arya will sleep together in the bedroom... While the guys were leaving towards the bathroom to fresh up a bit since they got sweaty, neither one of them missed the chance to poke Ygritte's midriff right above her hip bones, and she gasped, because she was ticklish there and in the spot right below her belly button...


	4. Living Room Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte throws a belly dance for all the young adults among the Stark family (+a couple of their friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for entertainment only

Jon, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Gendry, Theon, Grenn, Pyp, Sam, Gilly, Lommy and Hot Pie sat in the circle on the carpet in the Starks' living room; the late afternoon of a summer day slowly changed to dusk outside... Ygritte appeared from the bedroom, wearing a red silky bra adorned with golden coins, semi transparent dark purple silk skirt that covered her crotch in front and back, and black silk sash, tied low around her waist, also adorned with coins, but silver, not gold; she had two silver bracelets around her wrists, and a thin silver chain around her right ankle; Jon, Robb, Gendry and Theon wolf whistled loudly when they saw Jon's girlfriend dressed as a belly dancer; the music started playing a moment later, a song which Sansa immediately recognized as Sertab Erener's 'Every Way That I Can', and Ygritte lifted her arms a bit, the palms of her hands turned out, her thumbs leveled out with the waistline of her coin-adorned sash, and she started swaying her hips in circles, following the rhythm... 

_**I feel you moving on a different course** _  
_**Making a way for a distant cause** _  
_**You say you love me and you roll your eyes** _  
_**Turn to stare at the empty skies** _

_**I thought it was over and we passed all that...** _

Ygritte raised her arms, closed her eyes, and her midriff started to roll, from her upper ribcage and solar plexus just below the horizontal strap on the bottom of her bra to her lower stomach just above the waistline of her sash, her belly button being sucked in and dropped out, going up and then down, up and down...

_**Every way that I can** _  
_**I'll try to make you love me again** _  
_**Every way that I can** _  
_**I'll give you all my love and then...** _

The wild red head beauty turned her back on the guys, now facing the girls, and she started doing hip lifts and drops, following the beat flawlessly, and the moves of her body looked as alluring from the back, as they did from the front... 

_**Hold me closer, oh, so good** _  
_**You make me feel just like I should** _  
_**I know what you're thinking: uhuh good** _  
_**Now the rest of the world is overruled** _

_**Tell me what you see in other girls all around** _  
_**Come on closer and tell me what you…** _

Ygritte got down on her knees, her legs moved lightly on the upper side, where her thighs were, her feet connected, and she bent her torso in the back, her shoulder blades almost touching the floor, and she started to roll her belly in waves, guys seeing her from her left side, girls from the right...

_**Every way that I can** _  
_**I'll try to make you love me again** _  
_**Every way that I can** _  
_**I'll give you all my love and then...** _

_**Every way that I can**  
**I'll try to make you love me again**  
**Every way that I can**  
**I'll give you all my love and then...** _

The song ended and Ygritte slowly got her upper body straight back up, sitting on her feet for a few moments, and after she caught a bit of breath, Jon and Gendry grabbed her wrists gently with their right hands while they put their left hands on her waist and helped her get up, while the rest of the people gathered gifted her a thunderous applause, and Jon hugged her around the neck with his right arm, and she flashed her bright smile at him. - And how does my wild belly dancing girl feel right now? - he murmured seductively, making her shiver with anticipation. - A bit stiff and tired, but pleased with herself - she whispered, still smiling, and he planted a kiss on her mouth, while their few guests were leaving...


End file.
